Jack's Own Game
by funnybluebox
Summary: At a Guardian meeting, Jack falls asleep due to the heat and his friends try to make it up to him by attempting to play Jack Frost's very own game.


**My first ROTG fic if anyone cares. You probably just skip the bold ( I know I always do). Please tell me if I've made any mistakes, I did post this rather hastily. **

* * *

Jack Frost tumbled through the frozen air with delight. The biggest blizzard he'd ever had the pleasure to be caught in was raging right outside North's workshop. It took all of his control to safely make it up to the window of the meeting room, where he found it was iced shut. He struggled to remain airborne as he forced the window open. Jack was violently blown into the room and dumped unceremoniously on the wood floor. He stood, grinning, amongst the flurry of snow he had let into the warm room. The other guardians, who had arrived pre-storm, laughed at the spectacle.

"Shut the window mate, I'm freezing my arse off." Bunny complained good-naturedly from the fireside.

Jack stuck his head out the window and watched the chaos with an excited expression. "Have you ever seen a blizzard this big before? This has to be a record."

North chuckled. "We thought maybe you were causing this, no?"

Jack shook his head ruefully and closed the window with great reluctance. "No. I wish I had been a part of this. This is incredible."

"Well come and sit, you can go throw snowballs later."

Jack plopped into his seat at the meeting table (as far from the fire and as close to the window as he could get) and declined the cocoa that an elf offered to him. When the meeting began, each Guardian gave an update on their work and shared their ideas on how to encourage more believers.

"Maybe we could hold a tooth convention. Ooh! We could give out free toothbrushes, and floss, and toothpaste. What kind though? Whitemint or greenmint or peppermint or maybe-," Bunny cut off Tooth's excited yammering with a proposal of a second Easter egg hunt right before Christmas.

"Think about it, hope brought early! I could hide my googies and-,"

"No, no, no." North interrupted again. "Not before Christmas. One holiday is enough Bunny."

"Hey, Tooth and Sandy work every night," said Bunny. Sandy protested with an exclamation mark above his head and the arguing continued. Jack rolled his eyes at his friends and got up from the table. He opened the window slightly, the room was positively stifling, but within seconds his friends protested that it was too cold. Jack didn't think it was fair, but he was outnumbered, so he plopped onto the windowsill and rested his cheek against the cold glass.

Rather than focusing on his squabbling companions, Jack watched the swirling white outside and listened to the roar of the wind. The cold seeping out from the window was a slight relief to the toasty atmosphere inside, but the heat made him sleepy. He fought off the drag of his eyelids and blew on the glass. Instead of fogging the window, the winter spirit's breath created spiraling patterns of delicate frost that soon coated the entire pane as well as the surrounding wall and floor. Despite his efforts to cool himself down, the heat prevailed and the boy nodded off to the soothing howl outside.

Jack was asleep for a while before the other Guardians were pulled from their argument. "It's freezing in here. The darn Yank must've opened the window." Bunny grumbled. The Guardians turned away from the fire and looked to see their youngest fast asleep against the window. In an effort to cool down, the unconscious teen had made it snow softly in the room and his corner was now coated in ice and frost. Tooth squeaked at the adorable sight and North chuckled fondly.

"We so boring with our silly argument we put him to sleep."

Sandy shook his head and golden images flashed above his head: a shimmering Jack wiping his brow, the heat from the fireplace tiring him out, and then a sleeping Jack making it snow and smiling at the cold.

Tooth gave a sympathetic sigh. "Look what we did. We should have let him open the window."

"I have idea." North smiled and pulled the Guardians closer to whisper his plan.

* * *

Jack woke up to a snowball in the face. He immediately jumped to his feet, brandishing his staff with a bewildered expression. The Guardians laughed as Jack took in his surroundings. The fire had been put out and snow covered every inch of the giant room. Icicles hung from the rafters, and frost coated the walls.

"What's all this?" Jack asked, catching some of the falling snow on his tongue.

Tooth giggled. "Surprise! A winter wonderland that we can all enjoy."

"After you fell asleep we decided that since it's too cold out there for us, and too hot inside for you, we'd meet in the middle." Bunny hopped forward and Jack noticed that he and the others were wearing jackets. Tooth's was as multicolored and feathery as she was, Sandy's a glimmering parka, North's a large red hoodie, and it looked as though Bunny was wearing a second coat of fur.

"I had yetis bring in buckets of snow, and you provided rest." North gestured to the intricate frost patterns.

"You like?" Jack grinned and the mischievous glint that the Guardians both loved and feared appeared in his eyes.

"I do. I just have one question though."

"What is it?" Tooth fluttered anxiously.

"Who threw that first snowball?" Jack attacked suddenly, somehow throwing four perfect snowballs at once and hitting all of his surprised targets directly in the face. He laughed and flew up to the rafters, kicking snow down on his friends. Tooth and Sandy teamed up and flew after him together, knocking him into the snow bank below. He was up at once, armful of snowballs at the ready. No matter how well the group's attacks were, no one could beat Jack Frost at his own game. Hours later, the breathless Guardians were sprawled out on the frozen floor, finally admitting defeat.

"I'm glad you acknowledge my superior snowball skills." Jack called from his perch on the window, the last man standing.

"Aw shove it, Snowflake." Bunny groaned.

"How 'bout some cocoa and cookies?" North's suggestion was met with cheers. "What 'bout you, Jack?"

Jack grinned. "I would love some." When the cocoa was served Jack accepted his with a thanks and froze it solid. "I do love chocolate." Everyone laughed as he speared it with the other side of his spoon, and began to lick it like an ice pop.


End file.
